Untitled Enterprise Fan Fiction
by GambitsJami
Summary: Somewhat Mary Suish but I don't care. I just wanted to do something with Soong. Don't worry, the chapters are very short.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

They had decided to not tell the humans what they had found. Not after their doctor examined her. Not after they had heard her fantastic history. They decided the child would stay with them,  
be raised like them.

She was five earth years old, but her mind was as developed as a 13 year old human. Her emotional state - unstable, but it was to be expected with one who was not only human, but also a sufferer of severe abuse.

Her legs had been broken multiple times, to where she could not walk. Rather she dragged herself on her hands, attached to arms also twisted with multiple breaks and poor to no resetting.  
A layer of what humans called "baby fat" covered her, yet the doctor said she had suffered from severe malnutrition.

They had found her in an escape pod - from a pre-warp space transport. This child. She claimed that the leader of her people had decided to put her into it. A final solution to save her from the parents he had tried in every other way to stop abusing her. He ordered them, punished them when they were caught, threatened to kill them, and finally, when passing near, but not close enough to be detected, he put the child into the escape pod and sent her out.

It would be easy to repair her body. It would take many years to help heal her emotional scars.  
Already she had shown bursts of violent temper and deep depression.

However, learning to control one's emotions was a Vulcan specialty... 


	2. Untitled Entprise FF C2

Dr. Arik Soong laid upon the thin cot they dared to call his bed. Hands tucked behind his head,  
his bright blue eyes looking at his bare walls. Bereft of his designs, ideas, plans - for an android.  
Plans that might never see the light of day.

How surprised they had been when he actually asked his work be taken away! No doubt they thought it another escape attempt. He, himself, was unsure what it was. All he knew was that someone desperately wanted him to have his work hidden away. So he obliged and waited now to find out why.

So deep was he in his thoughts, he didn't notice the white suited and helmeted figure as it dropped from the ceiling, strangely silent for one so heavy. Just behind the guards assigned to his cell after his odd request. However he sat up in time to see the figure give both guards an obvious Vulcan nerve pinch, causing them to crumple to the ground.

The figure's clothing reminded him of some 20th century earth movie. Star - something, Star Battle? He couldn't remember. It had never really engaged him. The incestual kiss between the brother and sister in one of them had turned him off the movies completely. Really, he preferred the old silent films. Phantom Of The Opera, The Hunchback Of Notre Dame - that Lon Chaney could really act.

From withing the depths of the helmet, a female voice rang out. "Your work, it's all hidden?"

"I had them remove it this afternoon." Soong replied, straightening his grey hair with his left hand. His tall, once lanky body coming easily to it's feet.

"Good, we don't want it to fall into the wrong hands." The voice sounded a bit cold, yet there was just a hint of disgust as the woman spoke. It seemed to be directed at Soong.

The door opened and Soong stepped out. The woman knelt and offered her hands, fingers laced.  
He placed one foot in them. Whomever she was, she was surprisingly strong, boosting him easily to the ceiling. A second later as he slipped into the air duct, she followed, somehow making the jump from the floor and pulling herself up with a barely discernable grunt. Shocking,  
considering she was obviously out of shape. Soong didn't stop to ponder this as she was prodding him to go forward.

They went onwards for about fifty meters when she stopped him just as he passed a cross point by tugging on his ankle.

"I'm going left, back up and follow me." She whispered.

It was taking forever and Soong's knees were hurting painfully. However his own discomfort did not stop him from noticing the sounds of fighting below them. He paused at a grating, peeking through to down below where he saw guards being fired upon by people in white suits with helmets.

"Come on, Soong." The woman said, the coldness still there. Or was it more like - Vulcan emotionlessness? "We need to get you out of here before they make it to your cell."

They kept on. Soong sweating as he followed the woman through the winding ducts. How she knew where to go, he was unsure, yet somehow he found himself dropping from the ceiling into her waiting grip in the vehicle bay. She set him on his feet as he once again marveled at her strength. However he didn't have time to wonder how she came to be so strong for she was already pulling him towards a hover cycle. She jumped on, him behind her, putting his arms as far around her more then ample waist as he could. Actually, she was smaller then the outfit made her look for his hands nearly met in the middle, but she was still obviously heavier then healthy.

They roared out. Soong had to close his eyes tightly for the wind whipping in them. At least until she reached back and slapped something on top of his head. A helmet not unlike her's suddenly forming around his head. Much more advanced technology then available on earth.

And as the helmet took shape, music suddenly roared in his ears. Inwardly he groaned.

Elvis.

Elvis Presley. Hadn't this woman ever heard of Frank Sinatra? Mel Torme? Why Elvis? And why this song?

"Come on baby I'm tired of talkin', grab your coat and let's start walkin'..." Sang out the long dead king of rock-n-roll. The music seemed to energize the driver. She began pulling maneuvers Soong hadn't know was possible.

They cruised sideways along walls to avoid pedestrians. As law enforcement attempted to catch them she managed to avoid them by the skin of her teeth by darting between them. She ducked down and so did Soong as a low hanging branch threatened to rip them off their seat.

Then came the barrel roll.

They were being chased. Not by law enforcement but by two of those helmeted people. Soong wasn't sure how they had caught up so quickly, but they did. One got over them and tried to grab for Soong. That's when she did the barrel roll and Soong lost his grip.

He was falling straight towards the second bike when a hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him easily back into his seat.

Elvis was still wailing in his ears when he noticed they were heading for the river. These bikes might be able to hover and even get some lift like earlier, but they weren't suppose to go over water.

Soong prepared for the expected dip that never came. As Elvis belted out the last verse of the song a small ship came out of the water.

A small Vulcan ship.

The door opened and the bike turned to the side as she hit the brakes, hard, jumping from the bike and yanking Soong in after her. It seemed she didn't intend to add stealing government property to her list of crimes.

As the hatch shut she yanked Soong over and popped him into a seat, then dropped into her's.  
Taking off, straight up, well out of earth's atmosphere before she finally removed her helmet.

Soong had expected a Vulcan. Her tone of voice, the more then human strength, incredible reflexes.

Soong was wrong.

There was a cloud of nearly white blond hair, messed from the helmet, pulled back with what some called an "Alice band" to reveal a small, pierced, round ear. A human ear. A pair of amazing grey eyes turned towards him. Flickering with the disgust he had sensed in her voice earlier.

"Well, Dr. Frankenstein," she said, the nasty name betraying her despite her cool, Vulcan-esce tone, "you've just escaped being kidnaped by the Romulans. Now, do you have anyone whom you'd trust to protect you further?"

"My name is Dr. Arik Soong, not Frankenstein. If you're referring to my - children - I've.  
learned the error of my ways. And yes, there is someone I trust, though I doubt he trusts me much." Soong forced himself to not sigh, not focus too much on the too recent and too painful past. "Captain Jonathan Archer of the Enterprise."

"Hang on then, we're bound to be chased again once the Romulans regroup. Let's go find this Captain Archer."

Was Soong imagining it, or was there just a hint of trepidation in that cool voice? 


	3. Untitled Entprise FF C3

"It's been three days since Soong escaped - or was abducted." Archer said as he looked over his main crew. "Only one body of the attackers was recovered - it was Romulan."

If Archer expected T'Pol to react, he would've been disappointed. The Vulcan betrayed no emotion, as usual. However her human companions did. Malcolm looked confused. Trip pensive as he looked over at T'Pol. Hoshi's lovely brown eyes widened slightly.

"What would Romulans want with Dr. Soong?" Trip asked the obvious question.

"Most likely," T'Pol replied with the answer they all knew and all feared, "the Romulans are seeking to make their own version of Augments."

This was greeted with silence. Color drained from Malcolm's already naturally pale face.  
Though their encounters with Romulans were few and far between, they were memorable, to say the very least. As violence prone as Klingons, but with the cold practicality of Vulcans. They were probably the most dangerous foes out there. Klingon's could be counted on for their almost predictable bouts of violence and direct attacks. Romulans were more - sneaky.

The thought of genetically engineered Romulans was enough to make one's blood run cold.

"Well, we know that Soong has turned his back on genetic engineering." Hoshi offered.  
"Chances are if the Romulans do have him, he's no cooperating."

"That's just it though," Trip said, "we're not sure it's the Romulans that have him. He went off with a loan person in an outfit like that the Romulans were wearing, but whomever they were they seemed to be working against the Romulans and took off in a Vulcan ship." He motioned to the screen, paused on the image of a small Vulcan ship rising out of the water. "A Vulcan ship that somehow managed to avoid sensors..."

T'Pol raised her eyebrows at the slight sound of accusation in Trip's voice. "Commander Tucker, if you're suggesting that this was a Vulcan agent, I can assure you whomever was piloting that ship was not doing it with the sanction of the current Vulcan government."

"A rogue Vulcan," Trip said in his usually charming southern drawl. "Just what the universe needs."

"There is no proof that it was a Vulcan at all." T'Pol reminded him. "The ship is old and decommissioned. It could've been stolen or bought easily."

"Captain," Ensign Mayweather interrupted the staff briefing over the com. "You won't believe this, but we're being hailed - by Dr. Soong."

"You're right," Archer said, "I don't believe it."

It was too much of a coincidence. If this was a book or story the reader would have trouble suspending their disbelief. However, Archer had to admit, sometimes real life acted in ways a book never would. In this case the man they were just talking about was hailing them.

As Archer entered the bridge, he suppressed the urge the groan. Though Soong had apparently given up on altering humans, there was still that smug look on the older man's face. It was as if that was a look that no amount of being proven wrong could be erased.

"Captain Archer! I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." Soong actually did look very happy. As if Archer was saving him from a fate worse then the death the "mad" doctor had almost faced at the hands of one of his own "children."

"I take it that you've finally found the elusive captain?" The voice that spoke had the usual Vulcan tone. Unnaturally cool, just barely avoiding being flat and monotonous. However the speaker as she came into view was not a Vulcan. Though her mode of dress was Vulcan, her body language and the way her grey eyes peered at Archer from the screen all Vulcan like, she herself was a human. She was pretty, even if she was fat, with a round, elegant face, a bow like mouth, a small, slightly upturned nose, and large, almond shaped grey eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, but white blond curls escaped from what should've been a stark and severe hairdo, softening her look. Tiny black rings hung from her small pierced ears. Her eyes flickered to Commander T'Pol, who stared back intently, before she addressed Archer. "Captain Archer, I am Emily..." she seemed to pause to think about something, "my last name is -  
unpronounceable unless you're Vulcan or raised on Vulcan. We respectively request to dock upon your ship. We were damaged while recently fleeing the Romulans."

Archer looked at Lt. Reed who nodded in confirmation that the scans he did showed damage to the small ship. The captain turned back to the screen.

"You realize I'm going to have to arrest you for aiding a criminal in his escape."

"Kidnaping, actually, I assure you Dr. Fran - I mean, Dr. Soong," there was a crack in her Vulcan like demeanor as she sneered at Soong's name, "did not come with me entirely willingly. In fact he's been begging me to take him back to earth."

"I wouldn't exactly say begging," Soong defended himself, "but Emily here is not exactly pleasant company. She insists on calling me Dr. Frankenstein." There was actually a slight tone of whining in Soong's voice now. It was almost amusing. "I'm starting to think I'd been better off with the Romulans."

"But the rest of the universe wouldn't be." Emily countered. "Captain, I know you'll have to arrest me, but I do hope you'll hear me out - in private." Her eyes flickered to T'Pol again. This time she acknowledged the commander. Saying something in what Archer could only assume was Vulcan.

T'Pol responded in kind. Not bothering to translate. Though Hoshi's name was mentioned.

"Yes, I heard she's extremely talented in language." Emily said in English. "Very well then.  
Captain, if we may...?"

"You may." The captain said before giving orders to open a docking bay. "T'Pol," Archer said pausing just a half a second as he wanted to ask what she and Emily had said to each other, "you have the bridge. Lt. Reed, if you'd care to come with me to - greet our guests."

The ship, obviously damaged with big burn marks along the side, was just finishing docking as they entered. A moment later the doors opened with a cracking sound. Apparently in the fighting the doors got partly welded together.

Emily stepped down first. Her entire carriage reminding Archer of a Vulcan. Right down to how she raised her eyebrows. However, she offered her hand in a human like manner, though there had been a bit of hesitation, as if she had started with the traditional Vulcan greeting. "Captain.  
Didn't bring the entire security team. I've heard nothing but good things about you, and you too,  
Lt. Reed. Dr. Soong won't admit it, but he thinks very highly of you both."

"Thanks, I think." Archer said. Wondering how he could go from this to arresting her.

As for Soong, he looked greatly relieved. "Captain Archer, a great pleasure to see you again,  
even under these trying circumstances." The doctor said, shaking the captain's hand without the captain even offering it. "Thank you." He whispered.

"I can hear you, Dr. Soong." Emily said, rolling her eyes in a very un-Vulcan manner. "I suppose you're here to arrest me, Lt. Reed. I have some items, clothing and some books, I'd like to have with me if it's not too much trouble. I've left them on the bed so you may examine them.  
Captain Archer, I will see you later for our private conversation, I hope."

"Yes." Archer said, unable to think of much else to say. Emily had said it all.

"It's too bad really, I hear you have a canine. I've never seen one." There was an almost wistful tone now. Her young face betraying a sense of sadness. "I was born on a ship... well, I'll explain it all when you come to see me." With that she allowed Reed to lead her out.

"That is one odd girl." Archer said, though he knew she wasn't really a girl.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Captain," Soong said. "Because she's an Augment." 


	4. Untitled Entprise FF C4

"So..." Emily said, laying on her cot and playing with the pendant of the necklace that she had pulled out from under her dress not long after Archer entered her cell, "Soong figured it out.  
He's smarter then I gave him credit for."

"He should know." Archer said, refusing the chair that had been offered him. Though he knew he shouldn't be inside the cell, somehow he found himself there. Emily didn't seem dangerous,  
not really. "He says you're not one of his though."

"No, I'm not." Emily sat up, drawing her knees to her chest. Gone now was her Vulcan like demeanor. Rather there seemed to be something she longed to say. "You're not going to believe me though. Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because everyone thinks that the Botany Bay is a myth."

Silence. Just for half a minute dead silence hung between them. Then Emily spoke again.

"I wish it was a myth, then I wouldn't exist. I was born on it. And don't call me an Augment, I prefer the term Eugenic. It reminds me of what I should never allow myself to become. Power hungry - evil." With a sudden bound of nervous energy she was up and began pacing. "I know what you're thinking. If I'm a Eugenic why am I fat? There's something no one seems to know.  
When two of our kind - breed - it's, it's like two first cousins breeding. Even if they come from totally different gene pools, for some reason when there's two of us it results in all sorts of various deformities. To keep it quiet they tend to kill off the deformed and keep only the ones that are healthy. Even two first cousins can have one or two that are normal. My deformity is I retain weight. I can starve - I've been starved - and still be fat. For this my biological parents were cruel, abusive. Our leader, Khan Noonian Singh, did his best to stop them. Finally, as we were passing through Vulcan space, he put me into an escape pod. I like to think he was doing it to save me, but sometimes I wonder if he only hoped to distract Vulcans nearby who were scanning the system. Because by this time Vulcans and humans were getting along. They decided after seeing me, seeing what had been done to me, hearing my story from my own lips that they would not turn me over to humans. So I was raised Vulcan. I grew up on Vulcan. Until I went to stop Soong from being taken by the Romulans I've never seen earth. I was even married to a Vulcan."

During this, Archer finally sat down, hoping that by pretending to be calm he could somehow calm down Emily who had grown increasingly more agitated. There was something she was trying to tell him and he knew that if she was to do it, he'd have to not interrupt her monologue.  
However he had to ask once question. "I thought that the crew of the Botany Bay went into stasis."

"We'd switch off, at least the adults did. The only time they'd be in complete stasis is when near ships so life signs would be unreadable." Now she took off the necklace, opening the pendant. It was a locket. Inside was two pictures. One of an older male Vulcan. The other of a younger one.  
He had his father's hair and pointed ears, but his mother's intense grey eyes.

"My husband, K'ell, and our son - K'Lhan. The Romulans killed K'ell three years ago. They kidnaped K'Lhan one month ago." Now the truth was coming out. "Mother - my real one, the one who adopted me, told me that sometimes to be a good parent means throwing logic out the window. However, I realized a few minutes after I took off with Soong this wasn't one of those times. See, I was going to trade Soong for my son - but I know with him being half - half whatever I am the Romulans will want to use him. Perhaps dissect him." A sob caught in her throat. "So I asked Soong whom he trusted. He told me you."

"Wonderful." Archer couldn't help keeping the sarcasm out of his voice. It wasn't that he didn't feel for Emily. It was that he knew he couldn't not help her. He thought his mission was all nicely wrapped up because Soong and his kidnaper had walked right into his hands. Instead,  
Archer now had to do a rescue mission.

Because Soong trusted him.

Damn Soong anyway, the son of a bitch.

Running a hand through his brown hair, betraying the stress he suddenly felt, Archer sighed.  
"Alright. We'll go save K'Lhan. In the meantime - I'll have you moved to some regular quarters.  
We can't have your boy see you in a cell. However, you can't wander willy nilly about the ship."

"I won't Captain. If you wanted me to travel outside the ship the entire time, I'd gladly do it for my boy."

Archer nodded, though not a father, he could understand the sentiment. Honestly, wouldn't he do anything to save Porthos? His dog? Though one might argue a dog and a child were not the same, to a pet owner they were.

"Have you ever had earth food?"

"No," Emily said. "I've read about it in earth books though."

"Reading's not the same as experiencing." Archer said with a wry smile. "I make it a point to have dinner at least once with everyone on my ship. Consider this your official invite."

Emily smiled and put her necklace back on. "I'd be honored, Captain." 


	5. Untitled Entprise FF C5

"You're still upset with me." Soong said as he looked over to Dr. Phlox.

"You caused several deaths, one in a horrifying manner, and one of our crew members had to be sent back to earth because the ordeal with the Orions made him unfit for duty." The Denoblian doctor said, an edge to his voice that normally wasn't there. "Yes, I'm still upset with you."

"Malik murdered that man. I tried to stop him..." Protested Soong, wondering why he had been called into sickbay in the first place. Surely not to be lectured on his past actions. "As for the officer, I'm sorry..."

"Hardly enough." Phlox replied. "Here," he motioned to a computer. "Sit, read this."

"What is it?" Soong asked as he sat down.

"Emily's medical records from Vulcan. She gave us permission to get them to verify her story"  
Waiting for a minute until Phlox was sure Soong was reading, the alien doctor added, "These are the kind of people you were going to unleash on the universe."

Soong wanted to say that this wasn't what he intended. He had just wanted to improve humanity.  
Give evolution a boost. He wanted to help. However he had learned the hard way, as Malik, one of his "children", turned on him. If Archer hadn't come along when he did, Soong right now would be dead.

Apparently, Emily came very close to dying at the hands of her own parents just as Soong had nearly died at the hands of the boy whom he loved like a son. Suddenly the last three days, her rudeness, sometimes downright meanness became so very clear.

He was repulsed by his past too.

"Pretty awful, isn't it?" How long Emily had been standing there, Soong didn't know, but her voice caused him to wince as if cut. "It took so many operations just to make me capable of walking again."

"I see Archer let you out of your cell." Soong tried to sound matter of fact. Yet there was an almost imperceptible crack in his voice.

Emily grunted. "Dr. F- Dr. Soong... I came to apologize to you. I've treated you badly these last three days, I didn't take into consideration that you might have really changed your ways. More then that - it was my intent to - use you."

Soong turned to face her, standing so he could look down upon her. She couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"It was an illogical plan. A crazy plan. You see, the Romulans want you to help them genetically engineer their own super soldiers. The same Romulans that came after you have my son. I planned on using you as bait in a trap. I came to my senses later, which is why I brought you here, but I thought you deserved to know the truth." Emily turned to go.

Grabbing her by the upper arm, Soong turned her back around and tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes. Satisfied she was speaking the truth he let her go and nodded his head briefly. Watching her leave.

Then he turned back to the computer and took a deep breath before turning it off. 


	6. Untitled Entprise FF C6

Captain Selar was unhappy. Extremely unhappy. The crew knew this and tried to keep out of the Romulan captain's angry path. His brown eyes flashed from under the forehead ridge.

"You were to do one simple thing - get Soong." He ranted not for the first time in the past three days. "Not only did you fail in that, but one of our number was killed and his body is now in the hands of the humans. And now - NOW - Now I hear Soong has been taken aboard the Enterprise." This last was said with such disgust, such hatred. "I should start doing what the Klingons do and kill those who fail me. Maybe that would motivate you to do something right!"

The crew tried to say nothing. To speak would perhaps cause Selar to carry out his threat.

"Sir," a young officer said after a bit, "we have a fix on the Enterprise."

"And that helps me HOW?"

The younger Romulan tried not to, but he did it, he gulped in fear. "W-well, sir... we are more advanced then Enterprise. It really shouldn't be too hard to force them to drop their shields and abduct Soong."

Selar paused to consider this. Then jerked his head in an irritated motion of acknowledgment.  
"Lay in a pursuit course. Oh," suddenly Selar backhanded the young officer, grinning at the green blood that now oozed from the officer's broken lip. "That's for telling me something I already know!" 


	7. Untitled Entprise FF C7

"T'Pol," Hoshi said as they made their way to the captain's quarters, "May I ask you something?"

"You wish to know what I said to Emily." The Vulcan said, it was a statement, not a question.

"I caught parts of it, but Vulcan is a complicated language and I never heard that particular dialect before."

"I simply said that if we talked in Vulcan much longer, you would soon be able to speak it as well." T'Pol replied.

Hoshi tried not to smile too big, but she knew that was the round about Vulcan way of giving a compliment. She was pleased though. Vulcan was probably the most complicated tongue she had ever come across and there was much of it she still could not grasp.

As the captain let them in for dinner, they both saw Emily was already there. Being introduced to Porthos. The beagle was normally better behaved, but he was currently standing on his hind legs,  
a paw on each shoulder, giving Emily sloppy dog kisses. At the sight of them she gently pushed Porthos away and patted him on the head before standing.

"Captain Archer was kind enough to introduce me to his dog." She said, at the sight of T'Pol she was much more reserved, more Vulcan-like, then she had been just a few seconds ago.

"Porthos has taken a liking to her." Archer said with a wry grin. The table was a bit larger then usual. Obviously more guests were expected. "I guess that means we can trust her."

T'Pol inclined her head a bit. "Animals do have a sense beyond our ken..."

"I was joking, T'Pol," Archer interrupted the Vulcan. "I still need to get to know you better,  
Emily."

"Understood, Captain." Emily replied.

A few minutes later Malcolm, Trip, and Phlox entered. The last guest to arrive was Dr. Soong.  
There was tension in the air between them.

"It must've been hard," Trip was saying, "growing up on Vulcan when you're human."

"I'm not human," the statement was made so coldly, filled with such tension. It was a statement of self hatred. "And growing up with Vulcans was a lot easier then growing up amongst my fellow Eugenics. My parents decided it would be illogical to expect me to attain all that a Vulcan can. That's why I'm - allowed - to express emotions."

Phlox tilted his head slightly as he regarded her. "Why would you say you're not human? Except for a few differences you are."

A look of self loathing filled Emily's eyes. So strong that it made everyone except T'Pol inwardly squirm. Especially Dr. Soong.

"I'm not human," she insisted, before turning back to her meal. "I do not understand why this is called a hamburger. There is no ham in it. Just beef."

"One of the many mysteries of humanity." Soong joked, trying to ease the tension in the room.

Emily's eyes flickered to him for the first time that night. Soong couldn't explain it, but suddenly those eyes, who had until now, just glared at him, seemed to dance just a bit. Really,  
they were amazing eyes. Expressive and such an odd shade of grey. They crinkled at the corners as she gave him one of her rare smiles.

"So," Malcolm said, his British accent, soft and gentle, seemed to cut through the air like a knife to Soong. "What is it that you do when you're not rescuing doctors from Romulans?"

The reminder of the Romulans caused Emily's smile to vanish. She began to fiddle with her locket. "I created a career based on a fictional earth detective named Sherlock Holmes. I am Vulcan's one and only consulting detective."

For the rest of dinner Emily entertained the guests by making surprisingly accurate deductions about them. She seemed to avoid going into deeper details, but did get many surface things that wasn't available to the general public. Whatever she said to T'Pol no one except maybe Hoshi knew, for Emily said it in Vulcan.

Soong, for the first time, was not thinking about his designs for an android. Nor his unadmited fear that the Romulans would catch up to him. Force him to go back to the life and research he now so deeply repented.

It wasn't that his love for the Augments, his children, had died, but he did regret now what he had done. It had been the wrong thing. Better to have not done it all in the first place. No matter how much he loved them, he knew now they never would've been able to grow, thrive. Their own inbred lust for power would've eventually destroyed them.

For the rest of the night they avoided talking about Eugenics, Augments, and Romulans. Keeping the conversation light. It was Soong's idea to introduce Emily to the earthly delight known as chocolate. Trip's to introduce her to beer. The latter she did not seem to care for too much.

After dinner Emily produced a Vulcan Lyrette. "Sherlock Holmes played the violin, but as no one on Vulcan did, I substituted this. I think he'd approve." With that she played a small Vulcan piece. It was beautiful, but obviously mathematically driven. Thankfully, it was short. She paused for a moment, then began to pluck the strings in a much more human fashion.

Then, she began to sing. Here, her Vulcan-like facade fell away. Here, in the sheer angelic beauty of her voice, she was completely human.

"I was blue just as blue as I could be. Every day was a cloudy day for me. Then good luck came a knocking at my door. Skies were grey but they're not grey anymore. Blue skies, smilin' at me,  
nothin' but blue skies, do I see. Blue birds, singin' a song. Nothing but blue birds, all day long.  
Never saw the sun shinin' so bright, never saw things goin' so right. Blue days - all of them gone. Nothin' but blue skies, from now on."

Soong was pleased. At least it wasn't Elvis. Their eyes met for a moment and he stood next to her, joining in on the second verse. Shocking everyone. Soong could really sing.

"I should care if the wind blows east or west," they sang together, blending perfectly. "I should care of the worse looks like the best. I should mind if they say it can't be true. I should smile -  
that's exactly what I do! Blue skies, smilin' at me, nothin' but blue skies, do I see. Blue birds,  
singin' a song. Nothing but blue birds, all day long. Never saw the sun shinin' so bright, never saw things goin' so right. Blue days - all of them gone. Nothin' but blue skies, from now on."

Soong had a feeling that would be the one and only time any of the Enterprise crew, still so angry at him for last time though they hid it well, would ever clap for him. However it was when Emily smiled at him that he felt his stomach flip-flop.

"Detective, singer," Trip said, "is there nothing you can't do?"

Emily gently placed her instrument in her lap. "Apparently protect my son." There was guilt in her voice. In her mind she suddenly berated herself. How could she sit here enjoying herself when her son was in danger. Standing, clutching the Lyrette to her chest, she said, "Thank you,  
Captain Archer, for a lovely evening, but I think I better retire."

Exiting quickly, Emily left behind her silence, until Trip said, "Well, that ended the evening on a down note."

Shaking his head, Soong rushed out, following Emily down the hall and grabbing her arm.  
Turning her to face him. "You were rather rude, you know."

"I had no right to be enjoying myself. Not while my son is a prisoner."

"I'm not just talking about that. I'm talking about this "I'm not human" business." Soong was firm, and a bit sarcastic. "What is it with you?"

"I'm not human." Replied Emily. "I'm a freak, a monster."

"Then so's your son and we might as well not save him."

Anger filled Emily's eyes, she grew stiff. "My son is Vulcan."

"Your son is half you." Soong grabbed the locket, opening it. "Look - Stop turning your head away and look! He has your eyes. The same almond shape, the same grey color. He is half you and if you're a freak and a monster then so is he!"

The Lyrette broke as it hit the floor. Soong found himself dangling above the floor and the air knocked out of his lungs as Emily slammed him against the wall.

"Don't you EVER talk about my son that way! He is a Vulcan! He is everything good and just in the universe!" The sound of her voice filled the hallway.

Archer and the rest of the party tumbled out of the room. Instantly T'Pol and Malcolm advanced.  
Soong held up a hand to them to keep them back. They stopped, looking confused.

"If you were a monster, Emily," Soong said so very gently, so calm for someone being dangled off the ground by a woman shorter then him, "you wouldn't defend your son so adamantly. You love your son. A monster couldn't do that. You know that."

Quivering, Emily carefully let Soong down. He knelt and picked up her instrument and the little pieces that broke off. Handing them carefully back to her. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your quarters."

As they headed off, Malcolm Reed had to ask, "What did we just witness?"

"I imagine," Dr. Phlox said with a smile, "the start of something big. Well, I believe, Captain,  
we were going to work on a plan for saving K'Lhan."

"Right," Archer said with a short nod, reopening the door to his quarters. 


	8. Untitled Entprise FF C8

His name was K'Lhan. It had no meaning in Vulcan. Rather it was a name made up by his mother. Taking the name of the man she credited with saving her life and adding a "L" to make it sound more Vulcan-like. Approximately, he was the equivalent of a ten year old human,  
though mentally much more developed.

There was a green bruise around his eye, which was swollen shut. Given to him by Captain Selar. There were other bruises as well, but when they had been given to him, K'Lhan hadn't cried or uttered a word. In honor of his father he kept himself from reacting.

At night, when he was alone, he cried and wanted his mommy.

Right now he wasn't crying. Right now he was sitting in a meditation position. As he sat this way Vaebn entered. Vaebn was a Romulan doctor. A tray of food was placed in front of K'Lhan and Vaebn sat down across from him.

Not for the first time the Romulan said, "You should've been my son."

"We've been through this before, Vaebn, mother chose my father because she loved him, not you. They were very compatible." K'Lhan began to eat, trying not to let on that his mouth hurt.

Vaebn snarled. "She chose him because he was a Vulcan and I a Romulan, but she loved me and you know it."

"Mother does not love you, never loved you. She was working on a case, nothing more."

The Romulan doctor stood and left the room. Still unable to accept the truth. Though K'Lhan was partly grateful for it, for as long as Vaebn held onto that delusional thought K'Lhan knew the doctor would prevent Captain Selar from killing him.

Half Vulcan or not, K'Lhan was still a child and did not want to die. 


	9. Untitled Entprise FF C9

Soong was laying on his bed when it happened. On the bridge Malcolm announced that sensors detected a Romulan ship. Archer tried to communicate with it. Instead the ship fired on the Enterprise. And as on the bridge people were tossed to and fro and tried to fire back, Soong was also thrown out of bed, hitting his head so hard he grew dizzy.

"Arik!" Emily called out as she basically broke into his room. In seconds she was kneeling by his side, applying pressure to his head to stop the bleeding.

As Emily was calling for medical help, Mayweather was announcing the shields were dropping.  
The Romulans kept firing upon them and while the Enterprise got a few strikes in, the Romulans were just more technologically advanced. And while Phlox entered the room, Romulans transported directly into it. Phlox called for security, Emily began to fight with the Romulans.  
One fired upon her, but she threw it off. Another fired upon Phlox, knocking the Denoblian doctor down. From the floor he watched as the Romulans tried to recover from Emily's newest attack. Then they all focused on Emily and fired. The Eugenic fell.

Security arrived just as Soong and the Romulans disappeared.

"No." Emily whispered. She had failed again. 


	10. Untitled Entprise FF C10

"You should have sent a medical team to Soong's room." Archer was saying to Phlox as he was being treated.

"I was nearby when I got the call." Phlox replied. "I'll be fine, Captain, I was just stunned."

Forcing himself up, Phlox made his way over to the other patient. Emily lay in a near catatonic state. More from shock then anything. T'Pol was trying to speak to her in Vulcan. The Eugenic just laid on her side, staring at the wall.

"She just won't respond, Captain." The Vulcan almost sounded frustrated. Only Archer, who had once carried a Vulcan consciousness in him, could sense it.

"Emily," Archer spoke so gently, he thought he saw her eyes flicker a bit. "You need to snap out of it, K'Lhan needs you, Soong needs you."

In her hand Emily was clutching the locket, burned, melted by the blasts from the Romulan energy weapons. The pictures of her husband and son, lost forever. Even as Archer pried it from her hand he could see the ashes fall out. Phlox began to treat a bad burn she had from when the locket melted.

With it removed from her hand, Emily began to cry. It was a start, at least she was reacting.  
Phlox tried to calm her down. T'Pol just stood back.

"I failed," she rasped out. "I failed my husband, I failed my son, now I failed Soong and with him, I've failed the Vulcans and the humans."

T'Pol stepped forward now, grabbing Emily by the shoulders and pulling her up. "Enough with the self pity." The Vulcan said with more emotion then any Vulcan has ever shown, though again, only Archer could tell. "Now is the time for you to show that you're more then just a Eugenic, show that you are more then what your biological parents thought you were. There is still time."

Perhaps it was hearing this from a Vulcan. A member of the species that raised her. Or maybe it was just the physical contact. Whatever it was, Emily seemed to calm down. Her face gained that mask of impassiveness that all Vulcans carried. Pulling her emotions, felt so much more keenly by Eugenics, back into her sphere of control.

"I'm sorry, I have trouble controlling myself sometimes." Taking a deep breath, she centered herself and then dried her eyes. "So, Captain, do you have a plan?"

Archer smiled. "Emily, in your study of earth literature, did you ever read about the Trojan Horse?" 


	11. Untitled Entprise FF C11

When Soong opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a single grey eye. The other eye was swollen shut and green. As the rest of the face came into focus, Soong could see the usual angular features of a Vulcan, though these features belonged to someone young. Finally he realized it was a Vulcan child and he had been severely beaten.

"K'Lhan?" Soong whispered, smacking his lips at the foul taste in his mouth. Perhaps some sort of medicine?

The boy inclined his head. "It is good to see you awake, Dr. Soong." Though the boy was Vulcan, he was still a boy and speaking was obviously causing him some pain. Probably greater then he led on.

Pushing himself up, Soong saw that they were locked in what could only be a quarantine unit.  
Probably the only place that could hold the boy as he was half Eugenic. Funny - when did he start thinking of them as Eugenics rather then Augments? It didn't matter. Gently, he took K'Lhan's face in his hands. There was no broken bones that he could feel, but the boy had been hit many times.

"Who did this to you?"

"The captain," the Vulcan boy replied. "They plan on killing me so you might dissect me. In the meantime Captain Selar enjoys trying to make me cry. I don't, but he tries anyway."

"I won't let them kill you." Promised the doctor. "Your mother would kill me if I allowed that"  
It was meant to be a joke, but of course the boy did not smile. Though Soong sensed a bit of tension eased.

K'Lhan licked his lips, the most recent injury, a split lip, bled a bit. "Is my mother well?"

"She's well physically." Soong replied, not knowing she had been fired upon. "But she's very upset over your kidnaping."

"Mother tries, but she has trouble controlling her emotions. She can be quite illogical at times."

Soong smiled. "Sometimes logic and being a good parent do not go hand in hand."

In a small voice, K'Lhan whispered, "That's what mom often says."

Pulling the boy close, Soong hugged him. Remembering when his children, the Augments, were about K'Lhan's age. "It'll be alright, K'Lhan, I promise."

In the nick of time, Soong released the boy. Captain Selar entered, at least from the grandness of his uniform Soong assumed this was the infamous captain. This was Soong's first time seeing a Romulan and while he noticed the similarities between them and Vulcans, he also noted the heavy eyebrow ridge. There was also a totally different attitude in the body language. Vulcans,  
or at least T'Pol, always seemed to be calm and centered. There was an agitation to Selar and the Romulans with him. Especially the one that Soong assumed was the doctor.

"You're awake. Good," Selar said. "We can start then. Kill the boy, Vaebn."

"Is it really necessary, Captain?" The doctor actually seemed to be whining. Earning him a scornful look.

"No." Soong said quickly. "I - appreciate - your wishing to help me in my research, Captain, but dissecting the boy won't help me. What I really need is to see Romulan, normal Romulan,  
physiology. Medical files, bodies. This will help me more."

"Yes, yes!" Vaebn agreed too quickly for Soong's liking. "Really, how can we expect him to improve our people when he has the wrong species to look at?"

The captain stopped to consider this. Then said, "Fine, bring in the bodies of those who failed to capture the creature's mother." Turning on his heel, the captain left.

Vaebn and the other Romulan backed out and closed the door. Apparently going to prepare the bodies. Soong sighed in relief.

"That was quite good, Dr. Soong," K'Lhan replied. "For future reference, Vaebn thinks of himself as being in love with my mother, though the human term of stalker would be more accurate. He killed my father." 


	12. Untitled Entprise FF C12

Commander Tucker, better known as Trip, was trying not to stare at T'Pol. Why did he have to have these feelings for her when he knew it would never work out? Yet again, it worked for Emily and K'ell. Still, Emily had the advantage of being raised on Vulcan like a Vulcan. He didn't have that advantage.

Sighing, Trip looked back to Emily's ship. He and his team had done a fine job repairing it, with input here and there from T'Pol. Trip wondered if Emily might let them keep the ship... No! He couldn't think of ways to grab more moments of T'Pol's time. This had to stop. It just had to.

Archer entered, followed by Emily, Malcolm, and Mayweather. Trip nodded and spoke. "It's in perfect flying order as far as I can tell, but I can't get it started up for a test run."

"That's because I have special codes for it." Emily replied as she came closer. "For instance,  
when I ran off with Soong, I broadcasted to it Elvis Presley's A Little Less Conversation. That caused it to start it's engines, rise out of the water, and open it's doors. To just get it started you need to play Copacabana by Barry Manilow."

Trip stared at Emily for a minute before stating, "You are about the strangest person I have ever met."

"Thank you." Emily said with a small smile.

The ship was small and really could only hold up to three people comfortably. This left the other three crowding in the back sitting on one of the two small beds the ship contained. The beds were taken by Trip, Malcolm, and Archer. Emily, T'Pol, and Mayweather were up front, driving and scanning for the Romulan's trail.

Lt. Malcolm Reed was having a hard time not saying anything to Archer. This was a crazy,  
possibly impossible mission. It was, as T'Pol would say, illogical. All these head crew members,  
invading a Romulan ship. If they failed the most senior members left would be Phlox and Hoshi.  
Yet it was what Archer wanted, what he ordered. Far be it for Malcolm to go against orders.

Unless they were utterly stupid orders.

Reed didn't know it, but everyone was thinking the same thing. Even Archer. This was a crazy,  
illogical plan. Yet somehow Archer had a good feeling about it. Something deep down in him said that this was going to work. He couldn't explain it. He just thought it would work.

Several cramped hours later, Mayweather announced the detection of the Romulan ship. The back became more crowded as he and T'Pol joined them in the back and drew the privacy curtain.

Taking a deep breath to center herself, Emily activated the device that Trip had barely been able to whip up in time. A mix of Vulcan technology and human imagination. Then, she hailed the Romulan ship.

Moments later Captain Selar appeared on the screen. They began an exchange in Romulan. In the back wished they could translate the exchange. Even T'Pol, who only recognized a few words here and there, couldn't understand it all. Mentally, she went through Vulcan rituals to keep her uneasiness of the situation at bay.

In her work, Emily had found it necessary to learn Romulan, Klingon, and Andorian. All exceptionally difficult languages. Thankfully, her Vulcan upbringing meant she could learn them. However, she would never have the gift for tongues that Hoshi had. There was a few false starts and fumbled words. Eventually, however, the Eugenic got her point across. Especially when she started to cry.

Captain Selar loved two things. Causing others physical pain and glory. Emily was offering him a chance to get both.

Once the screen was off she said, "Alright, we fooled him. I've convinced him that I'm so desperate to be with my son I'm giving myself up and offered the ship as well. Romulans are always looking to get their hands on Vulcan technology, even old stuff." She looked at the device that was currently hiding their life signs to scans. "Damn it, it's about to burn out. I better hurry up and dock."

The next ten minutes were tense. The smell of burning circuitry even caused T'Pol to wrinkle her nose just a smidgen. If it hadn't been such a stressful situation, Trip would've said how cute it was. No he wouldn't, but he would've thought it.

Emily turned off the device and stepped off the ship. They could hear her speaking in Romulan and Selar answering. The door closed and they could finally move out and stretch their legs a bit.

"Why didn't they check out the ship?" Malcolm whispered, knowing that would be the first thing he'd do. "And did I mention this is a really bad idea?"

"It's illogical," T'Pol corrected, "but not all bad. Though I would have liked Captain Archer to stay behind."

"And miss out on all the fun?" Archer whispered as he rubbed a charley horse out of his leg. 


	13. Untitled Entprise FF C13

Soong finished his final autopsy. He now had a very good idea of what made Romulans tick. Not that he really wanted to know. It was just a way to keep himself and K'Lhan alive for awhile longer. Until he could figure out a way to escape. Soong was a master of escape.

Vaebn hung over Soong's shoulder the entire time. Tired of the Romulan's presence, Soong said in a sarcastically casual manner, "So I hear you killed Emily's husband."

"It was a way to free her. It was me she loved." Vaebn said this with insane passion, his eyes glittered and flitted around.

"Really?" Soong said as he entered information into the Romulan version of a PADD. "How'd you two meet?"

This seemed to calm Vaebn down a bit. "It was back before Vulcans really deeply interacted with you humans. One of their ambassadors was murdered on Vulcan and they sent her and K'ell to try and find the killer. The three of us worked together. I knew she loved me and not that stuffy Vulcan, but after the killer was caught she married him." The Romulan's voice started to grow more heated and stranger sounding. "But I freed her. It took several years, but one day I was able to go in. The boy was there too. I thought of killing him too but he has his mother's eyes. I just couldn't do it. But that smug Vulcan bastard's blood felt good on my hands."

"You?" Emily stood behind Vaebn, flanked on either side by Romulan guards. "You killed K'ell?" The detective in her should've seen it, but she hadn't wanted to. She had wanted to see it as a big conspiracy. "You bastard!"

"I did it to free you from him!" Vaebn protested, not even pausing to wonder why Emily was here. "So we could be together."

"You lunatic! I don't love you and never have. I flirted with you so K'ell could do his work!"

"No! No you love me!" Vaebn was saying, so crazed that the guards were moving towards him,  
forgetting their charge.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Emily replied coldly.

Vaebn launched himself at Emily with a roar. The guards intervened and Emily darted around to Soong.

"What are you doing here?" Soong asked as the Romulans fought with the crazed doctor.

"What do you think, Dr. Frankenstein?"

Soong smiled and touched his PADD, the door to the quarantine unit opened. Leaning down, he whispered to her. "I've always found a good escape clears my head."

K'Lhan exited into chaos. The fighting Romulans. Soong stained with green blood. And - his mother! In a very unVulcan like moment the boy rushed forward and hugged her. Soong pulled them both back as the doctor and the guards fell over the table.

Emily wanted revenge. There he was, her husband's murderer. Yet - she couldn't do it. There was too much at stake. Her son for one. Soong for another.

Not to mention Archer and the rest. 


	14. Untitled Entprise FF C14

Archer motioned for silence. Placed on one side of the door, while Malcolm was on the other.  
As the door opened and two Romulans entered, they stopped, shocked at the sight of three people in front of them. Knocked out cold quickly by Archer and Malcolm from behind.

That was one of the many reasons Archer chose to bring so many on this mission.

Another was that he just couldn't resist a big, over blown moment. Like something out of a bad movie from one of Trip's infamous movie nights.

The idea was to provide distraction and as soon as they popped out of the ship, throwing the out cold Romulans out first, that's exactly what they did. They couldn't have done this with only three people. They needed all of them.

They fought hard. Moving through the bay. But this meant more and more Romulans began to pour in. They fired, Romulans fired. Mayweather was hit, so was Trip, but both kept fighting. It kept on like this for a good ten minutes.

Emily dropped from the ceiling, then a boy fell straight into her arms. She handed him to T'Pol.  
Even as shots caused Emily to stumble she managed to catch Soong. They crammed back onto the ship, but not before Trip set up his bomb.

Once crowded onto the tiny ship, Emily punched a button and Barry Manilow began to play again. The engines fired up. Through her view screen Emily could see Vaebn come running in covered in blood, most not his. Eyes crazed. He stopped just inches before the bomb.

It blew up just as they made their escape.

"Did you have to bring so many with you, Captain Archer?" Soong asked as he tried to sit somewhere he wouldn't have a knee in his back or foot under his butt.

"Hey, I was lucky I was able to talk him out of bringing Hoshi." Emily replied. "Apparently the captain really wanted to go for over kill."

"It worked, didn't it? Mayweather, could you move your elbow please?" Archer groaned a bit.  
"That's better."

"Mother," K'Lhan said, "you make the strangest friends." 


	15. Untitled Entprise FF C15

"I don't understand, mother," K'Lhan tried to keep his emotions under control. "What you did was for the best."

"I committed a crime, my son." Emily said as she finished packing. "No matter how honorable my intentions, I made upholding the law my mission in life. I need to pay for my crime."

The Vulcan boy licked his lips in a very human way. "Mom, I don't want to be separated from you again."

Sitting down, Emily held his shoulders and looked at him. "I don't want to be separated from you either, my darling, but I have to pay for what I did. You can go live with your father's parents, they'll be much better teaching you the ways of logic then I am. I who was allowed to feel emotions and express them. You'll learn to be a proper Vulcan."

"I'd rather be with you then a proper Vulcan." Illogical, human, K'Lhan spoke what most children would speak.

Emily kissed his forehead. "I love you, K'Lhan."

"I love you too, mom."

"Isn't this sweet." Soong said from the doorway. There was a weapon in his hand. Though Emily could see from her seat it wasn't even activated.

"What are you doing, Dr. Soong?" Emily asked, playing along by pushing her son behind her.

Soong smiled. "I find a good escape always clears my head. Sadly, this time I need a ship and -  
hostages. Thought I'd return the favor of being kidnaped by taking both of you. Now, grab your luggage."

"You realize, Arik, I could easily over power you. So could K'Lhan."

"And you realize after my work with the Augments I know what settings can knock you out."

Nodding, Emily gathered her things and K'Lhan his. They walked out, Soong behind them holding the inert weapon. Reed was there with a security team.

"No one move, we don't want him to shoot." Malcolm said, making his team step back. Then they followed a good twenty feet behind all the way to the docking bay.

Emily entered the ship first, followed by K'Lhan and Soong. A single shot was fired as the door closed and Emily started up the new song to start the engines. Frank Sinatra's Witchcraft.

"So, K'Lhan," Soong said as he sat down. "What do you know about cybernetics?"

K'Lhan sat down to ponder Soong's designs. "I believe you have a flaw in the positronic matrix right here."

"Hm, so I do."

Emily smiled. 


	16. Untitled Entprise FF C16

"Do we pursue, Captain?" Mayweather asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, Mayweather," Archer began when suddenly the ship powered down.

"Sorry, Captain," Trip said over the com. "Seems Soong had a chance to disable our engines.  
It'll be a good three hours by the time I get them back up."

"And by that time," T'Pol said, "Soong will have made good his escape."

"Yes," Archer said, "much too bad." With that he smiled.

The End 


End file.
